Haikyuu One-Shots
by MisaoAizen
Summary: Just some One-Shots from the anime Haikyuu! So, I've kinda fallen out of writing these, but I have a few on my computer, so, enjoy those. I'll probably write more once the next season starts up and I can get back into my groove. Gonna be rated T for language and some slightly spicy stuff.
1. You Don't Know Me (Oikawa Tooru)

It had been countless hours after their match against Shiratorizawa. Iwaizumi, who had barely held it together after the Inter-High loss, had approached the precious manager of the team to watch after his best friend. He couldn't be in that gym-couldn't think about volleyball-any more for the day.

"Just don't let him hurt himself again, okay?" He had asked, sniffling slightly, despite his efforts to keep it down.

"Leave it to me, Hajime-kun. Go get some rest."

That had been hours ago, before the sun had set, and 100 serves ago. The Aoba Johsai Captain was still at it, jumping on his already injured knee, each spike progressively becoming worse. Finally, one hit the center of the net, not coming anywhere close to going over, and he let out a loud 'tch'.

"Tooru-kun!" You called. "Maybe you should stop for the day."

You had been saying that for a while now, and had been getting virtually the same response, in his fake, cheery voice.

 _"Don't worry about me, (N/N)-chan!"_

 _"I'm just going to do a couple more! You don't have to wait on me!"_

 _"I'm fine, (Y/N)!"_

The playful tone had faded long ago, and as he bent to pick up another ball, he responded simply with, "Just a couple more."

You, having had enough of his childish act, marched over to him.

"No, Oikawa-kun. This has been going on long enough. You need to stop before-"

"Just shut up, (y/n)."

The serious, angry tone snapped you into reality, as you peered up at the Captain, seeing his eyes. They were still red and puffy from all the crying, but most noticeable of all were the intense glare they held as they stared you down.

"I'm sorry?" You asked, not quiet sure you understood him.

"I said shut up." He said again.

There was no smile, no smirk, no nothing, and his eyes soon left yours, looking instead to the ball in his hands.

"We lost again...because of me...my mistakes, my tosses! Don't you dare stand there and tell me to stop when I ruined any chance of us beating Shiratorizawa!"

You opened your mouth to talk, but were cut off as he continued his rant. "You don't know what it's like...to drag the team down. You don't know a damn thing about it! Don't think for a minute that just because you are our manager that you understand any of us!"

Anger and hatred and sadness soaked his every word, as he continued to scream at you. He was so preoccupied with his words, he didn't notice your quick approach, or your hand raising, or-

 _ **Smack!**_

The sound of your hand connecting with his cheek echoed through the empty gym, silencing the boy in front of you and making your hand sting. You no longer could give a damn about the tears dampening his face, as you now had fresh ones pouring from yours. His anger quickly died down to shock at the sight of you.

"Don't for a _fucking_ _ **second**_ tell me I don't understand."

Before he could stop you, you were long gone, out the door, and on your way home. The feelings of regret overwhelmed the upset ones over the game, and, unable to focus on practicing anymore, he locked the gym up, and made his way home, having no idea how you went home, straight to your room, and collapsed into tears.

You didn't bother going to the club for a couple days, and avoided all contact with any of the boys. On top of that, your friends constantly bothered you about why you weren't eating lunch anymore, and why you were being so quiet. So, you eventually distanced yourself from them too. It wasn't until a week after the incident, while you were staying after school to study in the library, that you again heard from Oikawa Tooru.

"(Y/N)!"

The familiar voice sent a shock up your back, and you immediately began to walk faster. However, sadly, there was no way you could outrun the setter, even in the empty halls, and he quickly caught up to you, catching your wrist so you couldn't escape.

"Coach said you were thinking about resigning! You can't just leave us!"

"You don't know anything about me, Oikawa." You spat back at him, refusing to look up from the floor. "Now let me go."

"(Y/N)...why didn't you tell me about your ankle?"

 _"What do you mean she's going to resign?!" Iwaizumi asked, mouth hanging open in disbelief._

 _"She says she can't do it anymore." The coach said, arms crossed. "It reminds her too much of her injury. I told her to think about it for a couple days, but she sounded pretty sure about herself."_

 _The words made Oikawa's ears perk up, and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Nani? What injury?"_

 _Kindaichi turned to his senpai, humming, and blinking. "You don't know, Oikawa-senpai?"_

 _"(Y/N) used to play volleyball at her old high school." Yahaba said, crossing his arms. "She fell during the Finals to get to Nationals her first year and suffered a dislocated fracture in her ankle."_

 _Oikawa's heart stopped at the words, and his breath caught._

 _"On top of never being able to play again, her injury caused the team to lose the match, and they couldn't go to Nationals. She was so upset she transferred schools."_

You twitched slightly, lifting your foot off the ground slightly, as if still feeling the pain from the fall.

"It didn't matter." You mumbled, trying again to pull away from him.

He was persistent though, continuing to hold onto your wrist. "It matters to me!"

He felt slightly pleased by the subtle pink that dusted your cheeks at his words, but decided not to push his luck and tease you on it.

"Please, come back to the club with me...Iwa-chan didn't want to admit it, but he would be a mess without you~" He said, trying to lighten the situation.

You brushed his words to the side though, still refusing to look up to him.

"Iwaizumi will be fine without me there to bother him anymore."

"W-Well not just him! Kindaichi, and Yahaba, and...m-me too..."

You couldn't deny or ignore the fact your heart fluttered at his words, but you kept your eyes glued to the floor, stubborn and unwilling to relent.

"(Y/N), look at me, please.."

 _Dammit._

You couldn't ignore that tone.

Oikawa felt his own face flush as your beautiful (e/c) eyes connected with his, and once again, he felt the guilt of fussing at you tear through him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, putting everything else out of his mind, even the club. "Please...don't hate me."

Your scoff made his already aching heart almost shatter, until he heard your breathy response. "As if I could ever hate you, stupid."

It felt like Christmas morning, and before he could resist, he leaned down, pressing his lips against yours. It was far from being his first kiss, but if he could go back in time and take back every single touch of his lips to anothers, he would. Since he couldn't though, he settled for savoring the moment, until he pulled away from your flushed, and panting form.

You were somewhere between starstruck and just plain shock when he smiled down at you with his genuine smile, a sight that had always been able to melt you.

"Let's get back to the club."

"O-Oikawa-kun.." You muttered, still at a loss for words.

He winked, smile morphing into a charming smirk. "Ah, Ah, (n/n)-chan! Now that we're dating, you have to use my first name~"

The childish response was more than enough to pull you from your thoughts, and quickly straightened up, scoffing and looking away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Shittykawa."

He gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "So rude! You're just as bad as Iwa-chan!"

"Stop your wining! We're already late for practice, so let's just go!" Your hand gripped his, and you did your best to ignore how amazing it felt to finally hold, and began dragging him.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, (n/n)-chan, all you had to do was ask~"

"Shut up, Trashkawa!"

 _ ***Bonus!***_

 _ **"Oi! Trashykawa! Since you almost lost us our precious manager, you have to buy everyone ice cream after practice!"**_

 _ **"H-huh! Hey, that's not fair, Iwa-chan! (N/N)-chan, tell them you forgave me! You love me, right?!"**_

 _ **"I want Strawberry!"**_

 _ **"(N/N)-chan, why?!"**_


	2. Pay Attention To Me (Ushijima Wakatoshi)

You were done.

So _beyond_ done.

You had known when the stoic male first approached you about a relationship that it would be hard, since he wasn't overly affectionate, but dear god, you had tried _everything_ to get his attention!

For the past year of your relationship, you had slowly been trying to gain his affection in any way you could. You made bento's for him every day, came to all of his practices and games, interlocked your fingers on your walks home, even tried giving him cute nicknames! All you got was the occasional thank you, so monotonous you couldn't tell if he meant it or not, or an aggravated glare at your displays of affection and teasing.

So, you were done.

You were done trying to force him to care when he obviously didn't.

When Monday came around, Ushijima immediately noticed your lack of affection towards him. On your walk to school, not only did you not say anything to him, you didn't even try to grab his hand, a warmth he didn't realize he liked so much until now. Then, when you reached the school, you continued with your silence, walking straight to your class. The Shiratorizawa Ace was beyond confused at your odd behavior, and decided he would ask you about it before his volleyball practice.

However, you didn't go.

Instead, you spent a couple hours in the library, completing what you could of your homework, and went home. Your heart hurt that your boyfriend hadn't even bothered to text you to find out where you were, but you figured that was to be expected with him.

Ushijima made it his mission to go straight to your house the minute his practice was over, knocking on the door almost in a panic when he arrived.

You opened the door to find him standing there, looking as stoic as ever, save for a certain look in his eyes you couldn't quite name. _Regret, maybe?_

"Do you need something, Ushijima?" You asked, keeping a straight face as best you could.

He was quite for a few minutes, before reaching out a hand to cup your cheek gently, the simple gesture making you flinch out of shock.

He froze for a second, afraid to do something wrong, before mumbling under his breath, so quiet you could barely hear it.

"I don't know what's wrong...but I'm sorry."

You stared at him for a few minutes, just staring up into his gorgeous, captivating eyes, and, finally, slowly, raised onto your toes to softly connect your lips to his. His response was immediate, pulling you against him by your waist, and, continuing to caress your cheek, kissing you deeply, with a passion he had never expressed for anything else besides his beloved volleyball.

Parting for air, his heart clenched at you stunning beauty, and pure smile.

"You're forgiven. Just promise to pay me some more attention."

If he would of been anyone else, he would of laughed at the statement. He instead settled for gripping you more tightly by the waist, and pulling you in for another kiss.

"You always have my full attention, (Y/N)..." He muttered, lips only inches from yours, before sealing the deal.


	3. Pest (Oikawa Tooru)

Friday nights were special to you. The rest of the week you spent hours killing yourself with school work, doing everything you could to keep your top spot in your classes, then spent more time after school in the gym, doing your job as manager for the Volleyball team. So, Friday nights were the time you took to relax. You didn't have to worry about waking up early the next day, or preparing for a test, because you had all weekend. And when your boyfriend would beg to come spend the free time with you, you couldn't resist his beautiful puppy eyes, and his warmth, and you would always say yes.

However you were really starting to regret it this time, since Finals were coming up, and you needed to spend the extra time studying. It was proving to be an impossible feat, as the Seijoh Captain continued to do everything to achieve your attention.

 _"(Y/N)-chan, take a picture with me!"_

 _"I wanna cuddle..."_

 _"Pay attention to me~"_

You did your best to focus on the History book in your lap, and ignore the man-child.

He went silent for a few moments, and the calming atmosphere of your room helped you to really focus back onto your book. It wasn't long until you were once again relaxed, and completely enveloped in the text in front of you.

Obviously, that wasn't going to last though.

You jumped as the males hands made contact with your waist, effortlessly sliding up your shirt to gently caress the skin on your hips.

"Kn-Knock it off, Shittykawa!" You managed to stutter out.

His warm breath fanned across your neck as he chuckled, leaning closer to you on the bed, and pressing his chest into your back.

"Ah, Ah, (n/n)-chan~. You've been neglecting me." He whined, spreading his fingers more across your silky skin.

You huffed at his childishness, but found it harder to ignore him in such close proximity. "I'm busy.."

He 'tsk'ed in your ear, before shaking his head. "Nope. Sorry. Can't excuse your behavior. I guess I'll just have to...punish you~"

The sound of his voice made you tense.

You knew what that meant.

But it was already too late.

Before you could move away from him, his fingers began their attack on your sides. It wasn't long before your laughter filled the room, as you twisted and struggled to get out of his grips. Your pleads of mercy went unnoticed as he relished in your beautiful voice, and your contagious smile. You continued flailing, and he followed, resulting in the two of you rolling around on the bed. Finally, you were pinned on your back, his strong hands on your hips again, and your arms thrown around his neck.

As your screams stopped, and laughter calmed, Oikawa took his chance to swoop down and connect his lips with yours. The lack of oxygen made the kiss all the more intoxicating, and you gently ran your fingers through his long chocolate locks, while his calloused fingers massaged soothing patterns into your sides.

Breaking away, you both were still smiling like idiots, and he continued to gently litter your lips with little pecks.

"You're a pest." You muttered softly, bringing down one hand to caress his cheek.

"You're so mean to me, (Y/N)." He mocked, placing a loving kiss to your forehead.

His eyes opened again, and you felt like you were falling in love all over again from the beautiful emotion and passion in his big brown eyes. "I love you so much. I can't stand not having your attention."

You rolled your eyes, and leaned up to peck his lips again, before finally conceding to his wishes. No more studying. Friday nights were your nights with him.

It's not like you would get much done with that pest around anyways.


End file.
